digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DigiDestined
The Original DigiDestined "Never seen, nor revealed in great length, but was revealed in Digimon Adventure that another group of children were chosen to be DigiDestined even before the group in that series had ever been called upon. They were in fact the first to defeat and seal away Apocalymon." That picture on the right shows the silhouettes of those first DigiDestined, doesn't it? But at least four of them look exactly like some of the Digimon Adventure (1) DigiDestined—the two on the left are Tai/Agu and T.K./Pata, the two on the right are Matt/Gabu and Izzy/Tento. But I'm not sure about the one in the middle, none of the first season characters seem to fit... I don't know whether this is important (or in fact, I somehow know it is not important at all ;P ), I just wanted to mention it. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:48, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :They're probably just silhouettes thrown together for the sake of having a plot device, but I can't say that for sure. -- Ned Scott 05:43, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::It says on some pages that the production crew weren't bothered with making new characters--[[User:DigigirlsFan|''Digigirls 4-eva]] 01:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Tamers I believe this page needs to be reworked to the greater concept (Tamers or Digimon Tamer), to include all characters throughout the franchise, and with DigiDestined/Chosen Children a sub-section of that article.KrytenKoro 23:07, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Da:DigiUdvalgte Needs to be something like was done with Paildramon/"Ledramon", since the Danish Digimon Wiki doesn't appear to exist. 21:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Explanation for Chosen '''Children'? Is there an in-universe explanation for why the DigiDestined are all children? Do they have more power or a more vivid imagination? ::Not all of them are children. In Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring-, Shuu Kido, who is in college, becomes a Chosen. If you're talking about only the main ones, I'd guess it's coincidence, but it has been long since I watched the series, so I don't know if an explanation is given. 23:17, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Oikawa Okay, it seems like the disagreement is whether Oikawa should be listed with Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Ken, based on him appearing with them on the Blue Ray box. I don't think there's any indication within the plot that he was ever meant to be part of the same group as they were -- whether he is a "main character DigiDestined who debuted in 02" or not, he is clearly not part of the same team as they are. Luph, would changing the name of the header make this more palatable to you? I think the main concern that me and G-SANtos have is that including him on that list implies he's on their team, which he very much is not -- maybe he could have become like that if he hadn't died, but that didn't end up happening. That being said, do we have evidence that he (or the Dark Spore children, for that matter) are actually considered DigiDestined? Or that Jun and the other 01-siblings are? I think we're having some muddying of the waters of who just has partners and who is actually chosen and destined. 16:56, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :I'm more along the lines of him not intending to be part of the group. :Incidentally, the Dark Spore children have Digivices, which is usually our strongest indicator in the Adventure universe. In tri., Mimi also explicitly associates the Digivice + Partner Digimon combination with being a Chosen, possibly even just the partner, Meiko reveals Meicoomon as her partner... Lanate (talk) 03:02, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, well that solves that. Digivice => DigiDestined. Did Oikawa get one? 15:21, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Rewrite I'm honestly lost on how to rewrite this page, but it has a huge issue with being out-of-universe -- using "it is revealed", "in Adventure X", etc. 16:43, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Chosen Children in Digimon Universe Why not including Haru and Yuujin too? After all, they also answered a question before being chosen by Minerva. I also think that Minerva choosing Yuujin is not just an accident. --Charles.929 (talk) 21:20, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :Leviathan was only talking to Eri, Astra, and Rei. Haru was away, and Leviathan wasn't talking to Yujin. 21:26, September 15, 2017 (UTC) ::But he says "I commend you for attaining your God Appmons...Chosen Children", when Rebootmon is already on stage and Haru has just got the chip of Gaiamon. In fact, I have the suspect that Yuujin compelled Haru to obtain Gaiamon's chip for some specific reason, that is, because if not Leviathan couldn't have been appliarised. A Wild theory but makes perfect sense. --Charles.929 (talk) 22:03, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :::The entire system rebooting thing implies Leviathan only needed Rebootmon to get Appliarised. He probably just wants the other Gods to download their abilities. Anyway, he was talking only to Eri, Astra, and Rei, therefore only the three were called Chosen Children, in the same way dub Omegamon addressed only Takato, Lee, and Ruki as DigiDestined. 22:45, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Chosen Children in Digimon Adventure (PSP) So the thing is that Gankoomon calls all of the leaders "Chosen ones", and by extension, also refers to the main protagonists of each season... Another Tamer? Why isn't Ryo Akiyama included under the Tamers section? He's got a Digivice/D-Power and he combines with his Digimon partner to get to the Mega level (the only other person with a D-Power to do so aside from Rika, Takato and Henry)--Dewandrop (talk) 07:13, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :He's never referred to as DigiDestined as far as I know and only characters that are explicitly called DigiDestined/Chosen Children are to be listed. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:54, May 23, 2019 (UTC)